Absolución
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras un nuevo enfrentamiento y una nueva derrota para su hermano, Thor siente que otra vez le ha perdido... Pero la noche le traerá agradables sorpresas y con ellas un nuevo comienzo…


**Notas del fanfic:** Al igual que otras historias que ya he publicado aquí, este pequeño fic lo escribí hace tiempo para un desafío en una comunidad de LJ: Avengers-Land. El tema central era la absolución o amnistía y había un límite de palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Marvel comics/movies.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones de incesto (Que realmente no sería incesto porque no son hermanos).

* * *

 **Absolución**

Hacía unas cuantas horas se encontraba en el campo de batalla. El cielo sobre su cabeza era tan rojo como la sangre de los cientos de midgardianos sacrificados durante su enfrentamiento. Caos, fuego, destrucción, esto era todo lo que le rodeaba mientras aquellos ojos, afilados como espadas, se encontraban con los suyos. No había súplicas silenciosas en ellos, solo ira, dolor e infinito rencor.

 _Loki._

El hombre con el que había compartido su niñez, sus juegos infantiles —su vida— estaba ahora ahí, en frente suyo, con hordas de gigantes de hielo tratando de apoderarse de un reino en el que no había crecido, que no le pertenecía y que era totalmente ajeno para él, y Thor sabía perfectamente que su hermano únicamente hacía todo esto como una forma de retribución, de castigo en su contra por todo aquello que él representaba.

La batalla había sido realmente violenta esta vez. Fragmentos de hielo resquebrajándose como el cristal yacían junto a sus dueños, esparciéndose en el ardiente asfalto al lado de cuerpos de inocentes y escombros de lo que horas antes habían sido personas indefensas, hogares felices e imponentes edificios.

Como siempre, como cada vez que Thor trataba de dirigirse al pelinegro, Loki se rehusaba a escuchar sus desesperados intentos de conciliación respondiendo únicamente con su furia, atacándole mientras sus ojos enloquecidos y llenos de odio le desgarraban a Thor el alma, luchando hasta el último minuto obteniendo como resultado una nueva derrota en su expediente.

Finalizada la pelea, los daños una vez más fueron cuantiosos; pero como era ya costumbre, después de que los Vengadores se enfrentaran ante un poderoso enemigo, los midgardianos eran los encargados de reunir nuevamente las cenizas: resurgir de ellas y volver a iniciar.

* * *

La noche se había apoderado del firmamento. El cielo era oscuro como el más profundo onix y Thor ahora se encontraba en la habitación que le había sido adjudicada en el edificio de los Vengadores —o mejor dicho, en el edificio de Anthony Stark—.

Sentado sobre la cama, con el rostro escondido entre sus palmas, el semidiós recapitulaba los acontecimientos que hacía unas cuantas horas habían transcurrido en las calles de Manhattan. Su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido por la batalla reciente, pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que sentía su corazón. Lo que más le dolía, lo que le estremecía hasta la medula, lo que sentía le oprimía el pecho, lo que verdaderamente no podía soportar, era ese pensamiento, ese presentimiento constante que se repetía y le aseguraba que una vez más, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, había perdido a su hermano: como arena Loki nuevamente se había deslizado entre sus dedos.

Minutos antes de que el enfrentamiento cesara y ante su derrota inminente, cuando los demás Vengadores unidos al dios del trueno se dispusieron a capturarle, Loki, que yacía en el suelo con varios huesos rotos por el ataque del enorme hombre verde se las había ingeniado para invocar un rápido encantamiento y desaparecer ante sus vistas. Polvo, humo verde, esto era lo único que había quedado de su rastro.

Repentinamente, el ventanal de su habitación se abrió y Thor que se encontraba aún sumido en aquellos pensamientos volteó rápidamente, casi saltando de su piel para observar la extraña agitación. Lo que encontró junto al enorme cristal fue algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

Una extraña neblina de color esmeralda se estaba apoderando de las sombras, invadiendo cada rincón, cada espacio, fundiéndose con el recinto. Materializándose de entre la neblina una delgada figura que Thor conocía de corazón empezó a vislumbrarse.

Loki se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana.

Su presencia parecía evocar tranquilidad, serenidad; pero por experiencia esto era algo que a Thor no terminaba de convencerle.

Ya no vestía su armadura y su casco, solo llevaba las típicas ropas asgardianas que tanto le caracterizaban. No había cortes ni moretones en su pálido rostro, y su postura no parecía dar muestra de las heridas y fracturas que Thor estaba seguro el señor Banner y su "Otro Hombre" le habían causado. Sus ojos —sus verdes ojos— brillaban increíblemente en la oscuridad de su habitación, y ante esto, en ese momento, Thor no supo si debía sentirse amenazado o agradecido por su inesperada visita.

Abandonando su lugar, después de que la neblina empezara a menguar, Loki se abrió camino hasta la enorme cama en donde Thor se encontraba sentado. Al verlo avanzar en su dirección por un momento los pensamientos de Thor se hicieron un caos y casi por inercia levantó su mano y llamó a su fiel Mjolnir ya que desconocía los verdaderos propósitos de la visita de su hermano. El pesado martillo recorriendo el estrecho espacio que les separaba pronto aterrizó en su mano. Sin abandonar su lugar y con un suave pero decidido movimiento, Thor lo levantó hasta su pecho en una explícita postura de defensa y ataque.

Ante esta reacción, un gesto que conocía ya bien se dibujó en aquellos labios que tantas veces en el pasado su frente y mejillas habían besado. Su hermano únicamente sonrió.

Cuando la sonora cadencia que emitían aquellos gráciles pasos chocando contra el baldosín repentinamente cesó, Loki se encontró justo en frente de la cama en donde Thor aún se hallaba, quien se sorprendió cuando la esbelta figura únicamente procedió a sentarse a su lado.

Así estuvieron por algunos minutos. No cruzaron palabra, no se dirigieron una sola mirada; pero la postura de su hermano, la cercanía de su cuerpo, rápidamente hizo a Thor organizar la confusión en su cabeza y lentamente deshizo el agarre de su martillo, dejándolo descansar en el suelo de un sordo golpe junto a sus pies.

Esta vez su hermano no quería iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento. Estaba seguro, su cuerpo no mentía, ahora bien lo sabía.

Sintiendo como una nueva oleada de sensaciones empezaban a hervir en su pecho debido a la proximidad de aquel cuerpo, la mano de Thor de manera casi mecánica se deslizó por el edredón apresando fuertemente la de su hermano, deseando por un momento que el tiempo se detuviera y que Loki se quedara a su lado de esta manera. Entonces ya nada le importó: ni el caos, ni la destrucción, ni la muerte. Thor estaba seguro de que podía olvidar todo aquello, enterrarlo, siempre y cuando Loki permaneciera a su lado; siempre y cuando su hermano le perdonara el haberle excluído por tantos años, recluyéndolo bajo la oscuridad y la soledad de su imponente, y ante los ojos de todo Asgard, dorada sombra.

Los segundos corrieron y con su paso la delicada mano de su hermano no fue lo único que sus robustos y fuertes dedos se aventuraron a palpar, a tomar. Titubeando, casi con recelo, los ojos de Thor que aún se empeñaban en observar las sombras que danzaban en la habitación descansaron sobre el pálido rostro de Loki, observándolo, escrutándolo; descubriendo que efectivamente no se trataba de una ilusión, que Loki realmente estaba allí, que ahora estaban solos, como tantas veces cuando en el pasado le miraba de una forma en la que Thor sabía no debía mirar a alguien que se suponía era su hermano; como cuando le había robado unos cuantos roces que sabía eran prohíbidos...

Tenerlo tan cerca, a su lado, estar solo una vez más con aquel al que tantas veces había llorado, a quien había dado por muerto, con ese por quien tantas veces había reprimido sus deseos —sus instintos— era algo que Thor sabía no podía resistir por mucho tiempo. Por eso, cuando sus callosos dedos se posaron sobre aquellas suaves mejillas, cuando su rostro instintivamente se apresuró a cercenar el pequeño espacio que les separaba, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de su hermano, cuando su lengua torpe y ansiosa se apresuró a devorarlo... ante estas inesperadas acciones, Thor no se sorprendió…

* * *

No supo cómo, ni cuando, y en ese momento esto realmente no le interesaba, ya que lo único que verdaderamente importaba era que su hermano ahora descansaba entre sus brazos; que hacía unas cuantas horas, horas que para él, un dios, se habían desvanecido demasiado rápido, había sido suyo. Durante la particular contienda ninguna palabra fue intercambiada, ninguna disculpa, ningún lo siento; solo sus miradas habían comunicado palabras y sentimientos que nunca antes se habían expresado, que tantas veces el rubio había reprimido y que sus cuerpos y sus labios intercambiaron con cada beso, cada caricia y cada embestida.

Thor sabía que esto que acababa de suceder no marcaría el inicio del fin, que esto no desharía el inmenso abismo que les separaba que era incluso más profundo que aquel en el que su hermano había caído ya una vez —en ese en el que se había desprendido de su mano y había pensado le había perdido para siempre—; pero si estaba seguro de algo: de ahora en adelante las cosas serían diferentes...

* * *

La mañana pronto asomó en su ventana.

Al abrir sus ojos, Thor por ningún lugar pudo encontrar rastro de su hermano.

Por un momento, consideró incluso que todo se había tratado simplemente de un sueño, de un espejismo; pero al notar las marcas sobre su pecho, las huellas silenciosas y evidentes que marcaban su cuerpo, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse una vez más en el campo de batalla, ambos en lados opuestos, los rastros de destrucción esta vez no fueron inminentes: únicamente unos cuantos árboles destrozados pagaron el precio de su "furia".

Sus encuentros, sus batallas, eran ahora una fachada, un juego que Thor no podía resistir esperar con mórbida fascinación ya que sabía que después de enfrentar a su hermano, en la noche, su ventana se abriría y aquellos ojos verdes tan adorados e hipnotizantes brillarían increíblemente en la oscuridad. Como siempre, en silencio, Loki se dirigiría a su cama, se sentaría a su lado y por un momento dejaría pasar el tiempo... tiempo que Thor sentía correr demasiado despacio, ya que su bronceada piel solo deseaba fundirse con la pálida piel de su hermano.

Después, cuando la postura del otro cuerpo que compartía su espacio le indicara que era tiempo, Thor tomaría aquella delgada figura entre sus brazos, se derretiría de pasión en ella, le besaría, le haría suyo y le tendría dormido sobre su pecho hasta que la noche empezara a menguar y el nuevo amanecer anunciara su llegada con el cantar de los pájaros.

Thor aún no había recuperado a su hermano completamente —estaba seguro de ello—, pero por ahora disfrutaría tanto como fuera posible de esta amnistía, de esta deliciosa absolución...

* * *

Este fue mi primer Thorki (original, no traducción), así que si quieren hacerme algún comentario, sugerencia, propuesta de matrimonio, críticas o lanzarme tomates, todo será bien recibido, pero como digo siempre: con respeto.

¡Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo! :3


End file.
